Early Morning Shine
by CosmicFanfics
Summary: It's early morning- Takafumi Yokozawa was laying down in his bed, next to a person he never would've expected to be sharing a bed with. However, he seemed to be completely alright with that. (Short YokoRitsu Fluff for Tumblr's OTP challenge, FIRST FIC HERE, AU, CRACK PAIRING)


**A/N**: Hello there! The name's Marissa, nice to meet you. This is the first fic I posted here, and it's one from an OTP challenge on Tumblr that I am currently doing! I decided to post the fics on here and over there, so most audiences can see.

Anywho, this "peculiar" pairing, YokoRitsu, is my personal SekaKoi OTP. I really like them, but there's hardly ANY content in fanfictions that show them as a couple. Consider this a contribution to the slowly-growing "fanbase" for this ship!

Enjoy!

* * *

Out of all the things Takafumi Yokozawa could be doing at this time in the morning, he never would've expected seeing himself wake up next to the brat that came between him and Masamune, and tore the raven-haired man to pieces.

Alright, maybe he didn't think of him as a brat that much anymore, due to the said man's rejection. However, that wasn't the only reason why. Overtime, the taller man had developed feelings for Ritsu Onodera, and surprisingly, it was also the other way around. Since Takafumi had been less vicious and rude to the brunet, being that the whole "Masamune is mine" phrase was done with, the two continued to bump into each other and they began to talk. As they chatted more and more with each encounter, they became friends with similar interests. And a bit more than that, apparently. Of course, the older man still was gruff and aloof like usual, but he lightened up more upon talking to the shojo-manga editor he had once despised.

How they decided to get together was another event- another event he would go over again later.

Shaking off those thoughts and grogginess that came with the usual morning schedule, he scoped around the familiar room and saw the editor faced away from him, appearing to still be in slumber.

Takafumi softly sighed, and tried to go back to sleep- it was only six forty-five in the morning after all, and neither of them had work that day, and had no duties to attend to. He moved around his spot a bit, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, until he turned towards the back of Ritsu's head and reached out to hold him gently so to not disturb him.

Though he may never openly admit this, he really enjoyed close moments like this with the younger man. Whether it be talking about a book they'd both read and liked, or being in a more "_intimate_" situation, he loved spending time with the brunet. He truly, truly did and he would never hurt him again. Takafumi already regretted hurting him in the past, during the time they hated each other. Getting angry at him, making snide remarks, being possessive of the man Ritsu used to like until now- he was a pure asshole. He still wonders why he was forgiven for his behavior, but he was glad he was- he would've never gotten the chance to be here with him right now if that never happen-

The blue-eyed man almost jumped as his private thoughts were interrupted by small, soft strokes he felt on his arms and hands. Takafumi realized that Ritsu was now awake, though his small yawns confirmed he still a bit sleepy.

Usually, the brunet would never do such a thing- it seemed... out-of-character of him to give this sort of affection without a bit of hesitation or embarrassment.

The taller worker didn't seem to mind this at all.

A very soft "Good Morning" came out of the green-eyed man's mouth, and Yokozawa replied with the same greeting, and nestled his head onto Ritsu's shoulder.

Nothing else was said after that, nor did they make an attempt to leave the bed- they just laid there cuddling under the sheets and blankets that held them since the night before. The elder held the other a bit tighter, light kisses on hands were given by both, the two shuffled a bit, trying to capture the feelings of warmth given to one another. The small, loving gestures continued and increased as the sandman's leftover magic slowly brought their eyes closed once more and let them dream in the early morning sunrise. As the sun fully shone and finished its rising, they were in deep sleep, smiling softly.

Before they did so, they told each other the words that brought them together, the phrase that they told one another at every departure and meeting, the words they told the same man in the past, the words that strengthened and tightened bonds, the words they would've never expected that they would tell each other in the first place, those simple three words that caused each situation to unravel-

_"I love you."_

* * *

**A/N**:

I tried to make this fluffy and cute- what do you think? Was it good? Bad? All comments are appreciated!


End file.
